


Less is more

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jimin, Dildos, Dom/sub, Gags, Jimin-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Sensory Deprivation, Spreader Bars, Sub Jimin, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wetting, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jihope - Freeform, jimjoon, kpop, mention of master/pet and dd/lb dynamics, nammin, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's as if he's wrapped in his little cocoon, isolated from all bad side effects to the thrill. He's warm, he's safe, he's held close, he's restrained; Jimin couldn't wish for anything else.</p><p>Rap line x Jimin<br/>For BTS kink Bingo. Prompt: sensory deprivation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less is more

**Author's Note:**

> I joined BTS kink bingo a week later bc of technical difficulties, oops ;; Found the first prompt that I got pretty interesting. Tough, and I probably butchered the theme completely, but interesting.  
> Sorry if I made typos btw, I pulled an all nighter this week lmao  
> Also this is in the same setting as the pet play and light age play + ddlb fics in Dribble Drabbles

Jimin's eyes grow wide when he takes a quick glance.

"Hyung, how much stuff did you even bring?"

Yoongi shrugs coolly when walking in sunshine line's room, and sets down the huge sports bag. Something clatters inside, indicating it's made out of metal of some sort. "Only as much as you requested. Do you wanna go through your list again?"

Jimin shakes his head with a determined look, his fluffy black hair brushing the pillow and his subtle submissive necklace moving over his chest. He's sure.

"Really? Then can you name everything on it? ...It's not even that much," Hoseok teases the singer.

On second thought... Jimin's lips move as he tries to recall what he wrote down last week but... no more than two mumbly words come out. He's not so sure when being asked. And so he shakes his head.

"Come on, I got it here," Namjoon speaks reassuringly, handing Jimin a wrinkly piece of paper, that had probably been folded at some time and kept in some nearly forgotten pocket for seven days. It's a wonder the note didn't get ripped or anything.

When seeing his big, chunky handwriting and the content of the text in front of him, Jimin thinks that oh, sure he remembers! He can recall lying on Hoseok's bed very clearly, as he scribbled down his wishes onto the note. A random pen line at the side of the page reminds him of Hoseok turning the vibrator inside him on a higher mode, and Jimin's hand losing grip onto his pen for a second. The boy smiles at the thought.

"So... do you remember now? Do you want to scrap anything?", Hoseok asks, sounding much less like the prankster of a minute ago. God, does Jimin melt when hearing that husky voice. Same goes for the rest of rap line.

"Yup. And no, I'm good," Jimin replies with a smile.

"But did you do your stretches?", Yoongi wonders, sitting down by the side of the bed, placing a hand on it so softly as if it were Jimin's hand.

Jimin sighs and rolls over, lying on his back with legs up, to give a playful slap to his own rear, making his body clench around the plug inside. "Uhmm? I'm super flexible? And the _best_  at doing stretches and most throrough _of all of you_ , remember? Now can you _please_  just hurry and tie me up?"

He's quick to scramble up the mattress, grin, and giggle when his elders squint at each other. "This guy...", Yoongi grunts, while Hoseok warns, "Heyeyeyey! Just wait and see if you'll have that attitude in a bit too!"

Jimin giggles some more, throwing his head back. The threat isn't that serious anyway. Once Jimin is done laughing, he looks up at Namjoon, awaiting a reaction. Hoseok and Yoongi do the same.

Namjoon looks almost offended at how they expected him to respond negatively, but he gives a lovely smile anyhow. "Well, he said 'please', didn't he?"

The other Doms being spoken to roll their eyes sarcastically, and Jimin beams up in an instant. His grin manages to turn bigger when Yoongi holds his wrists and together, and Hoseok wraps a light blue nylon rope around, tying it delicately enough to, let's say, not have Jimin's hands die off, and just the right amount of tight for Jimin to feel that good burn, but have less feeling of anything in his finger tips.

"Come on, Jimin, legs up," Namjoon commands him nicely.

"But my legs are already u--", Jimin tries to joke, but before he can end his line, Yoongi and Hoseok take each of his ankles, and push them down until the legs lie in his neck. Jimin groans, not because he's in pain for that's not the case, but because his body is slowly forcing the buttplug out. Namjoon is now the one to help: by smearing some more lube around the girth and forcing it back in. Jimin groans, groans harder when he sits on the base of the toy as his torso is pressed forward by the back to make some room for the next item from the bag: a spreader bar. Jimin _knew_ that was the metal thing he heard before.

They haven't tried this out before actually, and Jimin is about to ask if there are any complicated mechanics to the ankle cuffs or if he should try wriggling his feet through it, but Yoongi, being the technical guy, has already figured it out. Click. Jimin twists his neck to look at Hoseok trying to figure out the cuff at the other side, when suddenly his view is blocked by something shiny held up closely. It's a key to one side of the spreader bar.

"I'll hang this on your necklace, okay? That way we won't lose it", Yoongi gives his heads up, as he puts a ring on Jimin's necklace through the hole of the key, hanging it on the accessory like a charm. Jimin nods, looking interested at the other key being added. He doesn't always wear this necklace as it'll have to be taken off for looks coordinated by stylists, and it's swapped often by a collar if he's in puppy space, or, simply likes to be choked a tiny bit. They won't do the latter today, as they'll deprive him of so many sensations, it could get too dangerous. He could pass out, or worse, become unable to give signals.

Jimin sighs happily when his back is guided back down, resting on top of the bar (it will hurt later on, but everything will, and it's lovely). As his sex partners discuss the next thing to be used (Jimin asked them to be in charge of choosing once, and they sticked with that ever since), Jimin's eyes scan over the items on his necklace, as there's more than the two keys.

First of all, there's his silver coloured tags. On one of them, there's text describing his not-so-vanilla self, stating his name, the date he got collared by Namjoon (Jimin still can't believe they got away with such a specific custom order like  _this_ ), and the words 'Submissive / Pet / Puppy / Little'. The last word misses in the other two tags, and the names and dates are different too as those are Yoongi and Hoseok's. Jimin has one more tag, with Seokjin's name on it, and the exact same roles as on "Namjoon's tag". Though Jin can't be there at the moment to join, Jimin will keep the tag on it, just in case he might lose it.

There's also an infinity symbol charm, which Jimin might wear even if they ever stop practicing kinks, because the Bangtan family is still _forever_. And finally, there's a lock with keyhole, and though it works, it's hung up as a charm because too often does Jimin need to quickly tuck his necklace away before a stylist sees his bare chest up close. Sometimes he hangs even another charm on there, such as a tiny fake bone or pacifier, and Taehyung had called him a walking christmas tree, but Jimin couldn't be bothered. He likes having all these mementos and the likes on his body.

Jimin startles slightly when looking up and seeing his Doms looking at him. They're not staring judgingly or anything, he just didn't expect it. Jimin had been listening well thus far, and knows what they said: they'll simply start touching him, and will add more items and minimalise more of their boy's senses along the way.

"Okay," Jimin lets them know, and inhales sharply when a couple of Hoseok's fingernails immediately drag up over his hip. He gasps as a chill runs over his back. Namjoon walks around the bed to sit down behind the Sub's head to hold his small limp turning hands, and smiles wide when Jimin's dreamy looking and sparkly eyes gaze up. Yoongi grins funnily with pink gummies exposed, and dribbles his fingers experimentally over the boy's butt, just to see if he'll get a reaction. He does, with success. "Hyuuung...", Jimin whines already.

"You know, I think we shouldn't tickle him," Namjoon discourages them, making Hoseok stop doing just that near the boy's crotch. Jimin whines some more with mouth closed and tries to buck up, but he really can't move his torso nor pelvis that much. "Huh?", is all Hoseok can blurt out in response.

"Just wait until he's at his most desperate and craves any kind of input. He'll definitely wet himself. ...Won't you, Jimin?", Namjoon teases, cupping his Sub's cheeks while hovering over him. Though Jimin was a bit flushed in the face from bending his body to start with, the pink becomes now unmissable when being proposed to let himself be used like that. Ultimately, he answers "Yes, hyung-nim" in his most humble manner.

"Good," Namjoon replies. "You're can be such a good boy," he praises him. "And so dirty too. Literally dirty." Jimin bites his lip, excited about dirtying himself later on. "I can't wait to let us see you so vulnerable, Jimin, and you know why, why you'll be so vulnerable?" His curiosity is piqued at the question, and Jimin's reply is negative. "Because you'll have no idea what kind of messy sight you'll look like." A shadow casts over Jimin's face, and he recognises it as a black, thick scarf. _The_ scarf that they use as a blindfold, to be exact. It's one of those few things the members never bothered making an expensive purchase for, and that while Jimin is sure the price in won of his massager toy had six digits.

"But, you'll be a beautiful mess, don't worry," Yoongi says with a brief laugh, before wrapping the cloth around Jimin's head and letting Hoseok and Namjoon figure out the knot.

Jimin smiles cutely, and notices quickly how his perception of his surroundings change. Not only does he not see anything but darkness anymore, but he also hears way more clearly. Every litte detail, from the shuffling of someone's body- or clothes- or the bed sheets- to the whispers above his body, and the sticky noises of lips (Jimin guesses they're Hoseok's?) pressing kisses on his thighs.

His skin's sensitivity on the other hand is... It's mixed. Judging by his Doms' casual conversation going on, Namjoon is apparently holding Jimin's little fingers in his own. Jimin is vaguely aware of the touch, but the fingers being held don't feel like his own somehow? Though the cuffs are pressing on mostly one side of his ankles, the weight creates a similar numbness as with his hands. Hoseok jokes about something involving feet, and it takes 10 seconds for Jimin to realise that Namjoon is _rubbing his soft feet_. And it takes another twenty seconds after hearing a dirty loud suck (vaguely feeling something slick) and an "oh what the fuck!" from Hoseok to get that Namjoon is currently sucking on his big toe and _actually enjoying it._ Or any toe, Jimin doesn't even know, it was a mere guess. He's feeling so much, and yet, so few. Limbs ar turning numb. His legs tingle, and shiver continuously from the amount of stretch and pressure they're undergoing.

"You okay with that?", Yoongi asks, while slightly circling the buttplug inside. Jimin can't tell all touches apart from each other, but these are _definitely_ Hoseok's fingers sliding over his chest and Hoseok mouthing wetly at his nipple, which leaves Yoongi as the remaining person with free hands. Anyways.

"Yes," Jimin replies earnestly. "I've-" He has to gasp when the toy is pressed in fully in him again. He might practically split in two, but Jimin is also talented, and proper, and does his best to give a polite answer. "I've le- let him do weirder things before, and I don't even no- ah, notice it that much now so..."

Namjoon appreciates the support, gives his boy's hands a light squeeze, and kisses his forehead when realising the previous action won't do anything. He catches Hoseok and Yoongi staring. Hoseok, with gloves in his hand, Yoongi, with the five digit prized buttplug, still buried deep, at his fingertips.

"What is it?", Namjoon asks, getting a bit embarrassed, though not any less dominant. Perhaps only more, because even the  _assumption_  of someone judging his Sub makes his protective side come out.

"Nothing, nothing," Hoseok laughs, "It's just..." He's searching for words with a smile on his face, and Yoongi finds them. "You're so fluffy and caring around him; it's no wonder you're his Daddy."

Though they agree, the pair makes an objection in synch too. "Thank you, but you do know that's only the name for the rol-", "But I just call him Namjoonie-hyung and only whe-", they speak through each other, surprising themselves a bit. Jimin can hear a soft, husky "oh" above his face. Yoongi and Hoseok can only laugh and snort, and proceed to put on the latex gloves. "Don't worry, we know," Yoongi assures them. "It's cute."

"I think it's cuter if we get him worked up though," Hoseok whispers in Yoongi's ear, earning him a sly smirk.

Rubber fingers move over Jimin's butt cheeks, hips, and torso, making the last bits of skin-on-skin contact he thought he was able to sense completely dissolve. It leaves him wanting to have more, _more_ , _more of anything_ , but all he gets is the sound of clothes falling off the bed, and something being touched wetly, beside his waist and a little higher in the air. The fingers never stop touching his body, latex making tiny sqeaky noises as they rub. It feels alien to him, and Jimin finds it only the more exciting. Anything can happen from any possible position and corner, and the guessing 'who is who' game is pretty fun. But it's not enough. Or rather, it's still too much.

So Jimin asks politely - "Can I get the ball gag, please?" - and opens his mouth wide, his adorable voice making it very hard for one to refuse his request. But Namjoon is doubtful, even if his boner is pressing hard and leaking against his Sub's neck. "Are you sure, Jimin? How can you use your safe words like that? Or move away if something's wrong?"

"I can't do those things either when you press my head down onto you," Jimin says calmly, ableit with heat spreading towards his ears because of his words' deeper meaning. "And I can still shake my head if something's up. Please, hyung?"

"...Alright," Namjoon gives in, having no actual counter argument or further reason to be worried. Jimin can always shake his head, given his stubborn side and how his neck area isn't restricted.

"Yoongi?" Namjoon holds out his palm, indicating the co-member should find the item for him. Yoongi gives it without a word, Hoseok gives a sweet kiss to their boy's lips while he still can before letting Jimin bite down on the ball, and Namjoon manages to tie the strap of the gag behind Jimin's head without the blindfold or any of his hair getting in the way.

"Is it good? Tight enough?"

"Auhw-heuh," Jimin confirms breathily with a nod, his desperate voice sounding louder than intended through the holes in the black ball.

Loss of control. Control of so many kinds of senses and movements, to be precise. It's all that's on his mind when Jimin can't predict where the next breaths, words, lips, and gloved hands will ghost over or perhaps give him a heavenly touch, if even for a second. But his senses on the surface are fading, and eventually his skin doesn't feel anymore. Or at the very least, doesn't feel like _his_ anymore. That makes the urge to be fucked into increase, to be slammed into his hole as only remaining sensitive spot, and used so easily as he's already spread, open and wide so far he honestly thinks he deserves an award for how slutty he must look right now. Jimin actually has no idea, and it almost makes him want to have the blindfold be taken off to take a peek at his ass again. Almost, but... nah. He's good like this.

But it can even be better, his elders appear to think, when he hears something rubbery and blunt (fingers?) prod his ears, practically enter them- Oh, they do. _His ear plugs._ The moment they clog up his hearing, Jimin is met with a silence blocking most sounds, and those that do make it through sound hollow, distorted. He feels a bit bad about having forgotten about the ear plugs _yet again_  after having read his list multiple times, but discards that worry as soon as a different kind of plug is pulled out of him in one powerful tug, so his ass gapes wide and stands out, rim all swollen and pink, and can be filled up quickly by creeping fingers. Do these even belong to just one, or to multiple people...? The digits are lubed up well, he finds, and so is someone's protected cock that prods at his puckered entrance once the fingers leave his insides. One part of Jimin makes him curious who's about to take him, but another part kinda prefers the mystery.

His entire frame is pulled back by strong hands, and pretty much effortlessly, someone pushes the tip in. Jimin's stomach clenches and he bites down more forcibly onto the gag ball. When the length pushes in further, he forgets to swallow his spit, which does tend to happen from time to time, and so it bubbles out and seeps from the corner of his mouth. The subby boy didn't even think anymore of analyzing who could be inside him, but it's given away when the head brushes his prostate, and the length is able to go in even deeper. "Mm- ooghghghuigh," he groans and gurgles out, breathing longly through his nostrils for his spit covered, dry mouth isn't the nicest option. Alright, so he's being fucked by Hoseok, that's for sure. But where's Yoongi?

As if his thoughts can be read, a hand starts to fiddle with his tiny cock (another area that isn't numb but overly sensitive instead) and gives slow, but steady tugs. There he is. Jimin moans in delight, throwing his head back, and lets his body and Dominants take everything over for him. It feels so strange. He can't hear anything but nothingness and his own heart thumping fast like a mouse's, the feeling in his hands is going off and on at random, he can't tell wether it's the heavy numbness or the sensation of his skin bruising undernearth his ankle cuffs, he can't tell wether his back is lifted from the comfort of the bed by the metal bar or if it's his body pushing so hard down on it that he'll see red horizontal on his shoulderblades soon, and he wonders if Hoseok is the one roughening him up so much or wether Jimin's leg muscles have been shivering this heavily the whole time.

Everything feels so foreign, yet so much like home. According to his senses alone, Jimin might as well be anywhere but in his room, could be fucked senseless by anyone but the people he knows and trusts, but he's not. When the weight on the bed shifts, his whole 'vision' changes, and his idea of the atmosphere and his concept of the space around him has completely changed again. It's dizzy, it's exciting, it's new, but each pull of a hand pulls him back into that familiarity again. It's as if he's standing in the most dangerous, nerve-wrecking place in the world (or out of it), but he's wrapped in his little cocoon, isolated from all bad side effects to the thrill. He's warm, he's safe, he's held close, he's restrained; Jimin couldn't wish for anything else.

Maybe his mind would've now made place to play Butterfly, if the melody didn't clash so much with the fast pace of Hoseok's thrusts. He moves quicker, pauses for a second every now and then to grind roughly in his boy, and repeats. Still, it can't compete to Yoongi's skilled hand that move as fast as his tongue during rapping. The friction has Jimin quivering, arching his back, and moan in desperate want for his climax. It's early, he knows, and that's the intention if they want to send his sensitivity to a new level. Though it's early, he's surprised he didn't come even earlier when so much is going on. But the build up did take a while.

It's pretty peaceful; the low thuds vibrating in his ears, and these intimate touches happening so far away, there in the world Jimin can't observe. He can only concentrate on the touches on his crotch, as he should be, The hand on his tiny cock jerks fast, even missing the length completely sometimes, but it's great, and more than enough to make him come with a way too audible moan behind his gag, that turns into a way too audible scream of pleasure when the Sub's prostate gets hit mercily. Besides the ropes of his cum hitting his own burning stomach, he has completely no visual example of where everything lands and what is stained, but Jimin can imagine the droopy state of Yoongi's hand right now. He hasn't had a release like this in a while, and gets excited all over again when thinking of what else he'll release if this keeps up.

'This' does keep up, because as soon as Hoseok slows down and pulls out, someone else fills up the gap, and Jimin is happy to conclude it's Yoongi, meaning Namjoon is still behind him. A jolt runs through Jimin's hand, and although it's briefly, he definitely recognised the touch of the leader's hand on his own. If Jimin could smile right now, he would, but all he can do is moan his appreciation out and let the wetness from his eyes stick to the blindfold.

He's moved again, roughened up - admittedly, Yoongi is less strong but it's enough - in such ways he can't feel anything but the sharp pains in his insides, and the intense need to pee. Suddenly, his cheeks are cupped again by Namjoon, and Jimin cries harder. The big, warm hands that he loves so much then move lower, to pinch his nipples, and slightly back up, to tickle his armpits. "HHMFGHRGHGH!!!", Jimin sort-of-grumbles, sort-of screams, as his leg muscles spasm. Namjoon's action gives the other Doms a reminder of their original deal, and so hands are on him again. Everywhere. Creeping over his chest, dribbling over his sides, even curling fingertips fast over his soft litle dick, causing him to nearly-

He's lost the control. It was to be expected when he went from being solely restrained and deprivated of his senses, to touched everywhere in such a short span of time. His bladder can't keep in anymore, and he exhales fluttery breathes through his nose and mouth for as far as he can do it through either, and lets the pleasure was over him. Or, pee, actually.

Streams and droplets hit his belly, splattering everywhere and staining the bedsheets so bad. If Jimin was shivering before, he's now outright _jolting and spasming._  As Yoongi speeds up his pace in enjoyment of the wetting, Jimin can hear something wet pretty near his face, near his right leg. His right earplug isn't 100% in place anymore, and if he's right, Namjoon is... Yeah. He'll just leave him be; Jimin enthusiastic down to alright with almost anything.

A few more times of bucking up, and Yoongi pulls out too, fingering his sub shortly in sympathy before moving somewhere Jimin is unaware of. Is he still on the bed? Is he gone? Jimin has no idea, but it doesn't matter than much for as long as Namjoon is there with him. It's almost over, and Jimin is a bit sad about it ending, but first he'd like to know one thing.

He's happy to feel the earplugs being taken out first, and the experience reminds him almost of an airplane ride. Except there's sex involved.

"Can you hear me, Jimin? Are you with me? You look so tired," Namjoon speaks in concern. This is exactly why Jimin liked how the earplugs went first. Namjoon's voice is croakier than normal, and a bit more faint, but it's his voice and it's the best thing to look forward to after an exhaustive session. Jimin hums with effort and nods with less effort.

"Come on, let's get this one off too..." Jimin's head is lightly nudged up, and a pair of hands fumble behind his head. Fabric slides over his cheeks, Jimin blinks three times, and he can see his surroundings again. Above he spots Namjoon, and eye-smiles at his Dom to greet him. Namjoon smiles back and moves Jimin's head back up. "And this one...", he mumbles when opening the clasp of the gag.

Jimin can now look in front of him too, and gasps as soon his mouth is freed from its toy, the boy making the lewdest noise. He didn't actually expect Yoongi and Hoseok to be on the bed still.

"Hey, what's this? You look surprised," Hoseok notes accurately, and laughs warmly.

Jimin shrugs, though it resembles a swimming move if anything when his hands are tied together like this.

"Wanna get out of those?", Jimin is asked about his confinements. He squeaks out a "Y- es, ple- se."

"Here, let us...", Hoseok whispers as he reaches over, while Yoongi takes the keys they smartly hung on Jimin's necklace. Within seconds, his limbs are freed. Jimin's shivering legs haven't stopped yet, so they have to be set down (slowly) by his three co-members. After they've all catched some breath, sloppily wiped themselves off, and drank some water, Hoseok speaks again: "I'll get balsam and new bed sheets. Sorry, didn't bring it."

"That's... okay...?", Jimin mumbles confusedly as the boy excuses himself out of the room. But those items are in our room, Jimin thinks.

"I think...", Yoongi follows, standing up from the bed, "that I'll go make a nice bath for Jimin. I mean, not to be rude, but,..."

Jimin shakes his head, smiling cutely. "I understand it. I'm smelly."

Yoongi grins amusedly, and leaves the room too.

"What was that all about?", Namjoon asks, having easily catched up on the offers being excuses for the guys to leave.

"I don't know...", Jimin mumbles. He sits up, and suddenly remembers. "Oh. Right. Hyung, I wanted to ask something but... it's kinda..."

"Dirty?", Namjoon guesses.

"No, no!", Jimin laughs. "Okay, maybe a bit, but. Were you actually satisfied-? I mean- did you get to come?" No matter what kind of things he's experienced with, talking so bluntly about these things never fails to make Jimin blush.

"Ah, that....." The leader shies away, and Jimin has no more support for his back to lean against. "I kinda... I didn't mean for it to happen so fast, or _there_ , but-"

"Huh?"

"I mean. Do your nerves in your feet work properly again?"

Jimin puts his small hands on them, trying out how well he feels that. "Well, yeah, a bit but-"

He feels something crusty under his fingers. Only then it clicks, much slower than when Yoongi locks a pair of cuffs.

"HYUNG!!" Jimin quickly yanks the pillow away from under Namjoon's butt, and swings it his way, missing completely even though they're so close to each other.

"I can't _believe_ this!", he yells in a dramatic tone, while his Dom is both laughing his arse off and blushing from embarrassment.

Jimin doesn't really mean his disgust, he's just shocked is all. And Namjoon is being kinda gross. But the submissive boy is used to that, and he actually kinda loves it too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> me after writing: why did i put in 2 keys in there like thats so unnecessary AND WOW i didnt even mean to write that abt namjoon but idk hes the Shoe Man so i blame him


End file.
